


All I Have to do is Dream

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: And other Halloween shaped food, Bucky cooks, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holloween Cookies, Idiots in Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Bucky makes cookies for Halloween and it gets him more than he expects.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	All I Have to do is Dream

He hadn’t really meant for it to become a thing. But, it became a thing.

At first, when he’d seen them in the store in early September, it was just about the really cool cookies he could make with them. They always had a Halloween Party at the Tower, so these were perfect. Right around the third week of September, he really wanted to use them, but he wasn’t ready to make cookies.

So, what’s a guy to do when he really wants to use the cookie cutters he got and it’s not really time to make cookies?

Easy, start cutting everything with the coolest cookie cutters ever. It started with toast, then pancakes, then the waffles, then the eggs. The cutters were melt, so he put them in the pan and cracked the eggs into them. It was fun, but it didn’t stop there.

Oh no…he was inspired one morning while throwing some stuff in Steve’s lunch. Next thing he knew, Steve was calling him at lunch, laughing into the phone. Nothing beat the sound of Steve laughing and then it became a mission to get him to do that every damn day.

Steve’s sandwiches were in the shapes of pumpkins, bats, witches hats, and cats with an arched back. Steve ate a lot and so Bucky had to get inventive. He bought a pineapple, very much out of season, and cut slices of it into the same shapes. Steve called laughing because the shapes had a hole in the middle where Bucky had cut the core out. He had the awesome idea to make home fries and cut the potatoes into the shapes as well. Steve calls that day and tells Bucky his new favorite thing is the home fries.

Then Bucky starts doing it with things like, meatloaf and chicken breasts. That day, Steve calls and Natasha’s in the background yelling that she wants the cool food too. Bucky and Steve laugh for a good long time about that. The ever distant Black Widow wants the cute food.

So, now Bucky does two lunches. Nat texts a selfie the first day holding up the cat sandwich with a smile, an honest to god real smile.

Steve comes in that night, putting his lunch bag on the counter and watches as Bucky actually makes cookies. “Finally using them for what they were meant for?”

Bucky chuckles. “Well, this will be easier than making lunches. You can take this batch to the Tower tomorrow when you go.”

Steve comes over, leaning on the counter next to where Bucky’s working. “What’s all this about?”

Bucky looks up confused. “Whadya mean?”

“Suddenly I’m getting lunches every day in cute cutouts.” Steve half shrugs. “Just wonderin what I did to deserve special treatment.”

“You’re my best pal and I wanted to use the cookie cutters. Seemed like a win-win.” Bucky goes back to rolling out the cookie dough.

Steve hums and goes to shower. Bucky turns to make sure he’s out of sight before leaning heavily on the counter. It seemed so natural to make Steve lunches, but looking at it now, he realizes that maybe it would clue Steve into things that Steve doesn’t really need to know.

Everyone at the Tower loves the cookies and Bucky makes more.

The night of the Halloween Party, Bucky takes his costume and the shit ton of cookies that he’s made to the Tower. Tony told him to come early so they can set up everything. Bucky walks into the most awesome display of Halloween that money can buy. Pepper is giving a few last instructions to the workers putting up the finishing touches. The band is setting up and tuning and Tony is flitting around like an ADHD kid on a sugar high.

“Ah, the cookies have arrived!” Tony comes over, taking one of the containers.

“You know I made the cookies and came with the cookies, but I’m feelin like that doesn’t really matter as long as you have the cookies.” Tony nudges him with his elbow and Pepper comes over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t mind him; he’s had too much coffee today.” She takes the containers to one of the tables. “How are you James?”

Steve arrives later, with Sam and Nat in tow. She makes a beeline for the table and snatches a cookie. Tony grumbles and tries to take them from her, but she’s better at getting what she wants.

“Are these the cookies I’ve been hearing so much about?” Sam snags one and hums around the flavor.

“You should have been around when the lunches were happening. Barnes makes a really good housewife.” Nat’s words hit a little too close to Bucky’s truth, so he grimaces at her and goes to put on his costume. Nat doesn’t miss the look.

Steve grabs a cookie too and heads after his friend. Bucky retreats to Steve’s old floor; he just needs to get dressed and get his head on straight. He didn’t know how much Steve was going to like the lunches, but he can’t deny that he really liked the attention he got from his big, blond, stupidly beautiful friend. “Buck?”

“Uh…yeah, give me a minute. I’m almost done…” Before he can finish, the door opens and Steve freezes with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. Bucky’s down to his boxer briefs and Steve is looking at him like he’s never seen him before. This is the first time that Steve’s seen him undressed since back in the war. Bucky knows he doesn’t have to be, but he’s still self-conscious about the scars.

“Oh…uh…sorry…” He backs out of the room, shutting the door, but Bucky knows, without a doubt that he just heard Steve whisper ‘wow.’ It makes him even more aware of the scares and he takes a deep breath. It’s just physical proof for Steve that Bucky isn’t the same and never will be.

Dressing he quietly opens the door and finds Steve sitting on the sofa, head in hands, and mumbling to himself. “Steve? You alright?”

Steve jumps from the sofa, nearing knocking into the coffee table. “Oh…yeah…sure.” He’s blushing furiously and won’t quite meet Bucky’s eyes.

Pulling his hair back into a neat bun at the back of his neck, Bucky steps over to his friend. “Hey pal, what’s going on? Talk to me.”

Steve makes a whining noise and turns away, trying to cross to the other side of the room, but Bucky won’t let him leave. “Bucky, you gotta let me go.” Steve’s so agitated making Bucky want to hang on to him, but he releases the blond.

Steve paces to the other side of the room. “Steve, seriously, you’re scaring me.” Maybe this was the realization that Steve needed to not want to be around Bucky anymore. It makes the ex-assassin sad, but it was bound to happen.

That seems to snap Steve out of his thoughts, but also seems to snap something else. Bucky finds himself with an arm full of Steve Rogers, burrowing into Bucky’s chest and neck. His arms come up, cradling and holding tight to the super soldier. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I really am, but having you so close all the time and then seeing you without any clothes. I just can’t hold it in anymore.”

Pulling back only to cup Steve’s face carefully, he searches the blue eyes for something, anything that will give explanation to what this is all about. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I love you, god…” Steve pulls away and walks across the room towards the kitchen, hands on his hips. “I didn’t want you to know and I’ll move back in here and let you have the apartment if that would make this okay. Just pretend I didn’t say anything and…damn…I just love you so damn much and when you were making the lunches I started pretending that it was…something…but it’s not…and…”

The ramble would probably go on for several more minutes, but Bucky strides across the room and attacks Steve’s mouth. There are whines, whimpers, and nips before either come up for air. “I love you too. Have for a long time and the lunch thing was exactly what you wanted it to be, I just didn’t know you wanted it too.”

Steve smirks and Bucky should have known what was coming because Steve Rogers is nothing if he isn’t being a shit. “So, you were really trying to be my little housewife?”

Bucky pokes him repeatedly in the chest, backing him into a wall. “Let’s get one thing straight, Rogers, I’m not your housewife.”

And that glint that Steve gets, right before Bucky used to wrestle him to the floor back in the day, twinkles merrily in the blond’s eyes. “So, house-husband maybe.”

Bucky cocks an eyebrow and smirks. “You have to ask me to marry you first, asshole.”

Bucky turns to walk away, but is caught by the wrist and spun, back pressed to the wall and Steve’s lips assaulting his neck. “Marry me, James Buchannan Barnes and make me the happiest man alive.”

Bucky clutches the side of his head, pulling Steve to look him in the eye. “Steve, don’t make jokes like that.”

Steve pulls away, heading to the lift. “Who’s joking? Let’s go back upstairs and announce our engagement while there’s a chance there’s still cookies left.”

Bucky runs after him, leaping into Steve’s arms. “I want a ring that fits on my left hand.”

Steve backs him into the back wall of the lift with Bucky’s legs still wrapped around his middle. “I’ll buy you any ring you want if you’re as serious as I am.”

The lift opens and the Avengers and friends freeze at Captain America and the Winter Soldier making out in the lift for everyone to see.

Nat frowns, one hand on her hip and a cookie in her other. “I’m not going to get anymore cute lunches, am I?”

Sam snorts. “I think those are going to be reserved for Steve from now on.”


End file.
